The Jack Frost effect
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Five months after Pitch Toothiana tries to get Jack Frost out of her mind but no matter what she does she always falls victim to the Jack Frost effect. Jack/Tooth this is a sort of sequel to my one -shot the lonely spirit.


The Jack Frost effect

It had been months since Pitch and winter was once again around the corner with summer coming to a close the autumn breeze moving through Burgess as the sun shined a bright orange ready to disappear below the horizon ,and Tooth and Jack had gotten rather close Bunny and North liked to tease them. Because they both know that Jack and Tooth were crazy for each other but neither had tried to make a move. Both of them are afraid that the other will not return their feelings or they do not even know they like each other. As a result the teamwork between the guardians have suffered. As the leader of the guardians it was up to North to fix it, all guardians were asked to meet at the north pole every month to hangout, train or address serious matters in case Pitch ever returned.

It was a typical day for Tooth in the Tooth place the teeth would come in and she would check them off and put them in their tooth boxes or make new ones for the kids that had never lost a tooth before . All the teeth were unique she just loved her job even though the teeth that she got were yellow or chipped and ruined she loved them. It got her thinking about Jack's teeth again she sighed contently at the thought of how perfect they were not a single cavity or ounce of plague could be found- Where did that thought come from ? Even though nobody was around but her fairies she felt extremely embarrassed at the thought of her daydreaming she had never let herself get distracted before.

Jack and I are guardians our job is to protect the happiness of everyone else we can not afford to be happy ourselves it is a bittersweet fact that we accepted when we all agreed to be guardians ...she convinced herself even though she knew the unknown warm feeling she felt whenever she thought about Jack was still there. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted at the sudden change in temperature .It had gotten cold all the sudden that could only be one thing Tooth looked up at the sky any other day she would jump for joy at the thought of Jack visiting .But the dominant struggle that remained in the depths of her mind had left her feeling rather worn down and depressed she did not want Jack to see her like this.

"Woo hooo "!Jack exclaimed happily as he did circular flips in the sky Tooth rolled her eyes with a smile on her face he was such a show off .She found her staring at him with awe his movements were so flooded it almost looked like he was ice skating in mid flight. He was having so much fun he had not noticed that wind had taken him to the Tooth place until he was greeted by baby teeth hovering over to him fawning over him again.

Jack was taken by surprise so much he almost fell out of the sky making Tooth nervous she clenched down on her lips and held her hands in front of her with worry and sighed with relief when Jack managed to find his bearings again. Jack glanced down at Tooth with a mischievous smirk on his lips .Tooth gasped Oh no she knew that look before she could figure out what he was up to she felt something touch her cheek .Suddenly she bursted out with laughter suddenly she snapped out of it and went back into reality he had used one of his joy snowflakes on her how dare he ! He knew she was self conscious about her laugh before she could yell she had a warm sensation take her over her work did was not her main priority anymore, all she wanted to do now was have fun.

Tooth smirked so that's how its going to be.. She took a deep breath and spread out her wings and took flight she sighed happily feeling the wind through her soft delicate then smirked and said,

"You are doing down Jack you are so dead when I catch you!" Jack turned around and fluttered his legs behind him like he was swimming and said "Is that a challenge your tag you're it !"

She took a deep breath again but this time she zoomed through the sky with incredible speed Jack gasped as she drew closer and tapped on his shoulder as she zoomed past him and said "You're it Frost come and get me" !

He smiled warmly at her as he hugged his staff he sighed happily suddenly he shook his head and laughed he gathered his ice powers and formed a snowflake and blew on it and threw at her face she stopped with surprise that she did not notice Jack zoom past her and tap her on the shoulder "Tag you're it"!

Tooth recovered from the snowball attack and then once again caught up to him and said "Hey that is cheating fine if that's the way you want to play it Fairies attack"! she exclaimed playfully.

Jack gasped sarcastically " You wouldn't oh come on Tooth that is not fair"! he said as he flew away from the swarm of sooning baby teeth. Tooth smirked and said,

"Hey you were the one who threw a snowball at me in mid fight you could have hurt me"! she said jokingly

Jack flew up into the sky and then made a sharp u turn towards Tooth and then kissed her on the cheek before the baby teeth could come and mob him again. She gasped with surprise as she toughed where his lips kissed her cheek she tried to fight the blush rising to her Though her cheek was now cold she could not ignore the warm feeling as she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter again .Why was she so awkward around him why is is it that she falls victim to the Jack Frost effect?

Jack stopped flying , landed on the ground and looked at her with worry did he take it to far she has not moved in five minutes .The baby teeth stopped gaining up on him when they noticed that their queen was frozen in shock they smiled they knew what was wrong but the big question was did Jack judging by the shocked expression on his face probably not.

Jack walked over to Tooth and tried to gently shake her to bring her back to reality, "Tooth, Tooth if it is about the kiss on the cheek I'm sorry, I was just joking around and I would never try to hurt on purpose because I ummm" - Jack paused with embarrassment . He did not know how to say it everytime he tried to tell Tooth how he felt he felt like he could not breath, his heartbeat would go fast and he would get this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach he never felt like this with anyone He was always so sure of himself he was usually really confident and full of life but when he was around Tooth he did not know what to do he felt exhausted in a good way though like when He helped her collect the teeth with the others a few months ago.

Suddenly Tooth snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice She blushed and looked down at the ground how long had he been standing there? She was so wrapped up in trying to figure out her feelings for Jack she had forgotten he was here. She looked up at the sky it was dark now the sun had already left. How long had we been playing tag she thought not that she minded it was fun to do something else besides work for a change- Oh no the children she flew over to the globe and sighed with relief her baby teeth must have taken care of it .Kids lose their teeth a lot more during winter because of the sweets so she had to work overtime she wondered how much Jack had to do authum was a odd time in the year for him the places that needed snow were all scattered around in different locations and will continue to stay that way until november.

She turned around and jumped Jack must have followed her he was standing on top his staff looked at her with amusement She frowned and said "Stop trying to scare me Jack"!

He jumped off his staff and then laughed, "It is not my fault you are so jumpy".

Tooth looked down and said "I was not always like this but ever since Pitch the slightest noise makes me jump I was so scared that the children would not believe in me anymore that I would fade away from existence ,oh Jack I did not know what to "! she exclaimed sadly as she clung to Jack making muffled sobs making her sweatshirt wet but he did not care he stroked her back and tried to sooth her as he used his free hand to wipe her tears away as he did he crushed his stupidity he had to make that stupid remark of course she is still scared about what happened to her fairies back when Pitch attacked her place.

Jack lifted her head forcing her to look up at him and said "Shh its okay Tooth that will never happen to you again, even if it did I would still believe in you".

She smiled sadly and then leaned against his chest and said "Thank you Jack".

Jack blushed and and put his arms around her and said "Glad I could help".

The Baby Teeth sighed happily and formed a heart around Jack and Tooth they blushed with sighed happily as she stared at Jack for a while before blushing again .He looked at her with confusion and worry.

" Jack I Am really tired I should go and lay down " said Tooth she wandered over towards the thick tall grass and laid down.

Jack nodded in understand and was about to turn and leave when he felt something grabbing his hand he turned around and blushed when he realized that she wanted him to stay he also laid down .The two of the them just laid amongst the stars the two were so caught up in the stars beauty they did not realize their hands laced together mixing warm and cold. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that a shooting star passed Jack and tooth made a wish unaware they were both wishing for the same thing for the other to like them back. After the two made a wish they realized they were holding hands and broke away and blushed with embarrassment.

Jack looked down at the ground and said " So umm how are the fairies doing"?

Tooth was also looking down at the ground and said "They are fine they keep on telling me that I work to hard I sure hope that the children are getting their teeth collected".

Jack smiled and said "Don't worry Tooth they know that you have a visitor the baby teeth are probably talking care of it as we speak".

Tooth really wanted to know what Jack wished for she wished that he liked her back but did he wish for the same thing or does he even like anyone it would brake Tooth's heart if he ended up liking someone else.

"Tooth is something wrong?" Jack asked as he sat up and placed his cold hand on her feathery shoulder .

Tooth forced a excited smile and said "No I'm fine Jack I was just thinking about what I wished for".

"Oh remember you can't tell me or it wouldn't come true." He said teasingly Tooth giggled Jack smiled at her she had beautiful laugh. The way her purple eyes shined when she laughed the way that she would fuss with her feathers that got in the way .Everything about her was perfect. But he was just a big moron around her and the best part about it is she did not care she was so nice Jack had been waiting for 300 years to receive such kindness.

"Jack do you like anyone"? Tooth asked shyly

Jack smiled and tenderly said "Yes I do".

"Does she like you back? " Tooth said desperately It can't be me I'm just a weird tooth loving Humming bird freak why would Jack love me?

Jack lifted his hand up to stroke the non existent beard in deep thought and said "Ummm I don't know she is awfully busy most of the time so it is really hard to ask her if she does or not".

Tooth lifted her head up in hope Maybe just maybe he likes her after all. She was about to ask more questions until she saw the colorful lights of the aurora borealis Jack and Tooth looked at each other.

"Jack". Tooth said

"I know we need to get to the North pole right away". He said seriously suddenly he pulled something out of his sweatshirt pocket it was a snowglobe Tooth gasped

"When did you-"

Jack smirked and said "North came it to me he said I should have it just in case I told him I did not need it but now that I think about it it is not such a bad idea after all".

"North pole "!Jack shouted just before he grabbed Tooth wrapped her around his waist she looked away and blushed just before they went into the portal.

When they finally got through the Portal jack and Tooth broke apart and then stood next to each other awkwardly as Bunny, Sandy and North smirked at them with amusement.

"Good evening everyone you all must be wondering why I called you all over here". North said with excitement

"Yeah North why did you shouldn't you and Jack be super busy right now" Bunny said with frustration as he sharpened on his boomerangs.

North stared at him for a while and then bursted into laughter and patted Bunny on the shoulder almost making him fall over " Don't be silly I always have enough time to check in on my fellow guardians besides the yetis are taking care of it I put Phil in command of the production of the toys ".

Jack smiled and said "you better make sure he is not painting the nutcrackers blue again".

North stroked his chin in deep thought and said "You are probably right... Dinkle go and check on Phil". he said as he pointed at at Elf who pouted since he was the one who had to do preparations for Jack a few months ago.

"So what is this all about North"? Jack asked curiously

"Why did we ruin your little moment with Tooth Frostbite?" Bunnymund said teasingly

Jack and Tooth looked at each other and blushed .

Sandy shook his head at Bunnymund

"Yeah I know I took it too far but I could not help it they were wide open for a attack besides I know Jack will get me back".

"You're damn right I will peter cottontail "Jack said teasingly

Tooth shook her head and said "Boys that is enough you will have plenty of time to fight each other some other time".

Sandy gave them a thumbs up and Bunnymund just rolled his eyes and put his boomerangs back in their hostlers while they waited for North.

North stood patiently waiting for Jack and Bunny to calm down and then said " As you know it has been five months since Pitch and the world is now at peace again but now our team faces a more difficult task and that is working at our teamwork"

Bunnymund glared at North and said "Are you kidding me that is why we are here I have four billion eggs to paint North I do not have time to deal with Jack and his stupid backhand comments". as he pointed at Jack who just smirked at him and walked around the room twirling his staff like a baton and freezing any elf that was caught in his line of ice.

Tooth had to hold her mouth to prevent herself from laughing during a serious part of the meeting.

North just smiled and said "Good neither do I so the faster we do this the faster we can prepare ourselves in case Pitch returns".

Bunnymund nodded and said "You are right mate I'm sorry Man in moon put you in charge so I should not have reacted like that it is just I Am so frustrated Jack has been coming into my warren and freezing my eggs again I swear Frost if you do one more prank one more you will be sorry".

Jack smiled and pretended to look up at the wall and then said "Oh were you talking to me I was too busy looking out the window and wondering how a Kangaroo can survive in this weather."

Everyone but Jack and Bunnymund gasped as Bunnymund growled and said "That is it you are going to get it now"! as he pulled out his boomerangs Jack laughed and flew threw the air and made snowballs and threw them at Bunnymunds face.

North gasped and said "Please not in the workshop you guys want to spar go someplace else you will wreck my hard work!"

"Fine then I say the warren". Jack whispered as he threw the snow globe and entered the portal Bunnymund shook his head and said "Oh no not this time mate!"

Tooth, Sandy and North stared down at the ground with award silence

North decided to break the ice, no pun intended. "So Tooth how are things going for you?"

Tooth perked up immediately and said "Things are going good Sophie just lost her fourth tooth she is getting so big!"

North and Sandy smiled at the mentioning of Sophie it was only five months ago she had stolen a snowglobe and had entered the warren where they helped Bunnymund paint eggs they had so much fun.

North laughed and said "I'm glad but you know that is not what I meant I meant how are things". as he winked at her.

Tooth stuttered and blushed," He came and saw me at the Tooth place and we talked and played a game of tag".

"Tag"? North said with surprise two immortal guardians playing tag. That is something you probably will have hard time believing .

"He put me up to it he threw one of his joy snowflakes at me and I could not help myself".

Tooth said shyly North smiled and placed his hands on Tooth's shoulders, and Said,

"I maybe not know Jack very well but I can tell that he likes you too".

Tooth perked up and said "You really think so"?

North nodded and said, "He cared about you enough that he wanted you to have fun and take a break from work didn't he"?

Sandy smiled ,He had gotten all around the world and have given people dreams and every now and then he stops up by and gives the two guardians dream about each other a lot it they were both crushing on each other so bad it was so obvious .

"He did didn't he "? said Tooth with a blush he did not want to tell North that Jack kissed her on the cheek or the fact they held hands.

Sandy did a image of Jack and Bunnymund fighting and North nodded and said

"Good idea Sandy we should make sure they do not kill each other."

North pulled out his snow globe and a image of the warren appeared as he slammed it down on the ground as Tooth , and Sandy entered the portal

Jack and Bunnymund had stopped fighting and were leaning against one of the trees they were pretty evenly matched in skill except for the fact Jack's fighting style was a little clumsy so he gave Jack some pointers they trained until both of them were exhausted and leaned up against the trees now they were just talking.

" You really know how to get a rabbit worked up don't you " Bunny commented teasingly

Jack scratched the back of his hand nervously and said "Yeah sorry I was having so much fun in our banter fight I forgot how sensitive you can be".

"I could say the same for you ,I know when you feel hurt you hide it deep inside of you which is why you like to call me peter cottontail and Kangaroo .Even though I hate it when you call me that it does not really bother me all that much because I know it makes you feel better mate". Bunnymund said as he watched Jack stare at the eggs as they walked by them.

"Yeah." Jack said sadly as he looked up at the night sky .

Bunnymund looked at him and said "Something on your mind"?

Jack looked back at him and blushed "No".

Bunnymund smirked and said "I may not know you very well, but I can tell when you lie to me."

"Okay I am thinking about Tooth alright". Jack said with defeat

"I knew it why don't you tell her how you feel ".?

"Because what if she laughed at me I do not think I could take that kind of rejection not from her anyway". He said sadly

Bunnymund laughed and then said , "She won't do that to you".

Jack perked up and said "What makes you so sure"?

Bunnymund smiled and said "Because she"- suddenly he interrupted in mid sentence by the sound of the snowglobe and said "We are over here North".

North smiled and said "It Is a relief to know you two have not killed each other yet".

Bunnymund smiled and played with Jack's snow white hair as if he was a proud father and said "Nah we came close but it turns out we are evenly matched Jack is a little clumsy on his feet though we may need to work on that if pitch ever returns".

"So you were working on you teamwork that is excitement Bunny I will let you and Jack rest up and we will see how well he can fare against me".

After a long day of sparring and hanging out with the guardians Jack and Tooth flew away Jack wanted to take her back to her place and Tooth did not mind at all she was glad to spend more time with Jack. They stared at each other and then looked down.

"Look I need to tell you something". they both said in union making them blush

Jack smiled and said "You go first".

Tooth smiled back and said "I had a really fun time today". she said as she flew over and kissed Jack's cheek he blushed a deep shade of blue Tooth giggled he was so darn cute.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked

Jack shuttered he felt like a idiot Tooth just smiled as she watched Jack struggle. He was starting to get frustrated and decided that words were not going to help him get his point across she he grabbed Tooth and kissed her on the lips. She looked at him with surprise but then wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss they kept kissing each other until they gasped for air and then they blushed.

"Jack". she said with surprise trying to suppress the blush growing on her face.

"Look Tooth I like you I have for a few months now ever since you hugged me after we defeated pitch I could not get you out of my mind .I know you may not feel the same as you but I just wanted you to know I think you are beautiful".

"Jack I like you too I was always so nervous to admit because well we are guardians we do not have time for love and I was afraid you would not like someone like me I mean like at me "!she said as she gestured to her feathers.

Jack smiled as he went up to her and kissed her hand and said "I like everything about you I like your feathers they are what make you beautiful and not just that your smile your laugh you are perfect Tooth me on the other hand".

Tooth looked at me with shock and said "How can you say that you are so handsome I Am sure when you were human every girl wanted to date you".

"Yeah they did but I was too focused on taking care of my sister". Jack said sadly remembering how he fell threw the ice and became Jack Frost.

"She lived a long life Jack it was all thanks to you".Tooth said as she put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug and said "Well I gotta go now Jack teeth to collect"

Jack blushed and nodded ,"I got snow to start schools to close Tooth before I go do you want to go out with me sometime"?

Tooth looked at him with surprise and said "I would love to I can do friday". Jack leaned forward and kissed her hand and said "Friday it is see you later Tooth". as he grabbed his snowglobe and disappeared to go and create snow days and pull pranks all over the globe.

She watched him go and sighed as she once again fell victim to the Jack Frost effect.


End file.
